kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 August 2015
23:51:40 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:52:00 wolf get off or i'll lose blance, 23:52:07 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:52:08 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:52:08 anyway bbl, seeya when im back 23:52:13 *sits next to skar8 23:52:25 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 23:52:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:52:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:52:47 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:52:48 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:52:54 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:52:57 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:53:28 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:53:30 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:53:32 *Looks at Wolf sternly* Do that one more time. 23:53:40 And you'll deal with me Wolf 23:53:55 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:53:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:53:58 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:54:02 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:54:09 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:55:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:55:14 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:55:18 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:55:19 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:55:21 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:55:29 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:00 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:01 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:59:03 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:21 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:59:35 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:00:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:41 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:00:47 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:04 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:01:56 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:15 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:02:25 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:03:00 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:03 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:03:10 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:04:24 wbwbwbwbwbwbwb x3 00:04:40 me? 00:04:47 Yes you ;) 00:05:27 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:05:39 cx 00:05:40 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:05:43 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:44 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:56 Hai Niko, wb 00:08:00 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:08:00 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:05 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:08:08 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:10 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:08:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:42 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:10:44 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:57 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:11:00 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:02 Hi Jj :) 00:14:16 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:14:16 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:38 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:14:38 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:08 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:15:10 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:13 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:13 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:15:16 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:25 How've you been Jj? 00:16:46 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:16:48 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:32 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:17:33 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:18:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:24 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:18:26 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:45 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:19:46 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:55 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:23 *sits in a corner rocking backwards and forwards* 00:20:37 Great, you Niko? 00:21:21 I can't take the Exodia blasting. 00:21:45 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:21:48 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:58 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:22:33 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:23:30 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:16 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:25:41 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:26:33 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:46 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:39 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:29:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:29:41 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:41 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:49 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:30:55 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:07 I can't take the Exodiaanymore. 00:31:54 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:31:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:16 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:32:16 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:32:41 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:40 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:33:42 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:15 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:35:53 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:35:58 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:58 /me puts mails in a suit of armor* 00:35:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:36:01 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:28 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:37:03 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:20 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:37:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:21 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:31 malis: fear me whores -w- RWAR 00:38:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:38:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:07 /me kicks mail in the side gently* 00:39:43 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:39:45 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:27 bad mails bad 00:40:45 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:40:49 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:57 Malis: *falls sideways* -w- ow momma skar is abusing me owwww 00:41:40 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:41:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:00 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:42:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:41 bad mails stop lieing 00:42:41 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:15 Malis: but my rib hurts when you kciked me ;w; 00:43:16 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:43:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:55 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:06 Malis: Sh- I mean poop... -w- 00:45:23 Malis @_e What were you going to say? 00:45:36 Malis: nothing he he he :D 00:45:55 thats what i thought 00:46:38 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:46:56 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:56 coco: swearing not right, coco nu like getting kicked D: 00:47:08 Malis: hmph, goodie two shoes -w- 00:47:33 you should learn from your sister,at least she does not get kicked 00:48:38 Coco: *jumps on momma skar lap* Malis never listens to me D: 00:48:56 /me pets coco* 00:49:46 Coco:*purrs* x3 meow 00:50:11 good girl coco *pets her more* 00:51:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:51:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:21 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:53:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:28 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:53:32 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:10 coco: *purrs* moma momma i made my first mac ad cheese project 00:54:31 growing up soo fast T^T 00:55:07 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:45 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:55 I knowz *^* 00:56:08 Coco: im only 5 years old D: 00:56:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:56:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:56:34 i feel my hair turning gray already 00:56:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:57:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:00 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:58:00 Skar nuuu you too young ;-; 00:58:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:03 Sil: *works on the emblem on her Pulse Rifle's magazine cover* Think I should engrave a Jolly Roger? 00:58:54 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:58:55 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:58:57 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:03 /me picks up mails* 00:59:08 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:22 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:59:25 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:57 come one you 00:59:57 Sweet dreams sweeti ;3e 01:00:06 Malis: -w- weee 01:00:11 Nigh <3t 01:00:16 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:00:18 *blows kiss* 01:00:48 Kj headin off bye byeg 01:01:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:11:25 *hands Teen a cookie* 01:14:47 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:57 shot? 01:15:59 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 01:16:01 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 01:16:50 Exodia? 01:22:04 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:22:08 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:22:14 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:32:53 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:34:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:49:20 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 01:52:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:55:53 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 02:00:05 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 02:03:25 shot?.. 02:04:47 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 05:35:30 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 05:59:24 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 07:50:03 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:06:39 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:07:00 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 12:07:02 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 15:40:34 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 15:43:25 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 15:47:42 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 15:53:26 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:53:56 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 15:53:57 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:54:58 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 15:55:03 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 16:08:45 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 16:09:09 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 16:09:10 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 16:09:16 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 16:09:18 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 16:10:14 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 16:10:30 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 16:10:39 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 16:10:41 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 16:11:11 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 16:11:12 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 16:11:13 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 16:11:16 hmm..i cant open pms.. 16:11:44 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 16:11:45 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 16:15:51 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:36:54 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:37:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:37:36 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 16:37:55 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 16:37:57 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 16:38:15 Neko Miku: *fades in behind her husband* 16:45:50 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 16:46:33 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:46:42 Hm? 16:46:58 Neko Miku: *she smiles* 16:47:55 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 16:48:30 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 16:48:42 *smiles back* 16:49:23 Neko Miku: Thank you. 16:52:11 np 16:52:19 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 16:52:31 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 16:55:59 Neko Miku: *she hugs her husband* 17:12:14 shot?.. 17:21:21 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 17:21:34 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 19:47:36 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:47:44 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:47:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:52:32 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 19:54:34 Wolf, get me how a book on how to learn orbital bombardment. 19:55:20 .... uhhh no 19:56:04 Sil: *she pets Wolf, combing the tail*& My dad's just hating his new ability. 19:56:37 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 19:57:03 *relaxes a little* 19:57:45 Sil: He just wants to relearn orbital bombardment. 19:58:41 still no 19:59:51 SSil: *pulls out some scissors and cuts parts of Wolf's fur that's getting very long* 20:01:51 *watches closely* 20:05:14 Sil: *she puts the scissors away after getting all of Wolf's fur the right length* 20:06:19 *relaxes again* 20:08:10 Sil: *she smiles* 20:33:03 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:33:11 he tore up his whole side 20:34:27 What came first the chicken or the egg? Robot: The rocket powered fist. *fires a rocket powered fist at me* Me: But that wasn't part of the quest- *gets hit in the gut* I stand corrected. 20:36:34 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 20:36:43 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 20:36:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:36:58 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:37:52 *cuddles sil* 20:39:08 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 20:39:21 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 20:39:39 Sil: *she cuddles Wolf back, puts a bow in Wolf's fur* 20:40:26 *looks at it* 20:41:21 Sil: *has put a blue bow in Wolf's fur* 20:42:20 *sniffs it* 20:42:43 Sil: *she smiles* 20:43:58 woof *tail wags* 20:45:16 Sil: *she smiles* Family wolf. 20:45:46 *shrugs and curls up on sil's head* 20:46:01 Sil: *she smiles* 20:46:21 *yawns* 20:47:25 Sil: *she smiles* Yep. Family pet. 20:49:03 Sil: *she smiles and puts a tag on Wolf's neck* 20:49:47 *sleeps happily* 20:51:01 Sil: *she smiles more* 20:53:17 *shakes a little in sleep* 20:53:44 Sil: *she rubs Wolf's neck* 20:54:04 *tail wags softly in sleep* 20:55:28 Sil: *smiles* 20:56:53 *rolls over showing my belly* 20:57:56 Sil: Belly assault. *tickles Wolf's belly like mad* 20:58:49 *tail wags like crazy* 21:00:37 Tip, never give Jack a microphone. 21:02:42 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 21:03:14 wolf not know who that is 21:03:23 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 21:03:23 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 21:04:55 shot...? 21:06:09 *pets peeps* 21:06:44 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:06:57 *pokes Brandon* 21:07:26 *pokes back* 21:09:41 Sil: *smiles* 21:10:38 *runs around* 21:13:06 Sil: *she smiles more* 21:15:43 *nibbles sil* 21:16:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:16:36 Sil: Hey, no eating me. 21:16:53 woof 21:18:01 hgnk 21:18:03 Hi Jj 21:18:12 hi* 21:18:28 Brother is spamming on my Keyboard -_- 21:18:30 *gives jj a cookie* hi jj 21:18:52 Sil: I felt a change in the force,,,, A force of Skar love. 21:19:12 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:19:13 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:19:56 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:19:57 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:20:02 *sits with a kitten* 21:20:16 No thanks Wolf, and Hi. How is everyone? :D 21:21:20 wolf good you *eats the cookie* 21:21:26 great 21:21:26 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:21:26 I felt a change on the force... A change in the force of robots..... crap. 21:21:50 Until my mom banged on my door and awoken me from my nap. 21:21:54 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:21:59 -_- 21:22:16 *plans to do it to her at midnight* (epic) 21:22:27 Revenge.. 21:22:47 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 21:22:49 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 21:23:12 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:23:14 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:23:18 Also on the way to the park some guy screamed at me "WATCH OUT!" and I looked at him crazy. 21:23:27 But he was just kidding... 21:23:58 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:23:58 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:24:04 I hate how people msay I look like the first guy to die in a movie.... *gets called it* Two seconds. *beats the crap outta ten times near to death* 21:26:13 *sits with jj* may i pet you jj? please 21:26:45 No 21:27:10 okay *curls up and cuddles my tail* 21:27:13 Wubba Lubba Dub Dub 21:27:57 Fools 21:28:11 XD 21:28:16 *sneaks up on peeps and pets her* 21:29:36 Sure..? 21:30:30 I can't take it. *hides in a cave* 21:30:36 I like how Spyro: Dawn of Dragons, added flying into it. But I hate how they try to Oppress your flying though 21:31:23 I had some spyro games when I was younger. 21:31:29 For the Gameboy 21:31:29 you cant just freely fly up and down and dive. you have to climb stuff just to beable to fly in a higher location 21:32:03 Thats the point of adding the ability to fly, when you can only fly to a certain point... 21:32:22 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 21:32:34 yo yo yooooooooooooo peeeeeeeeeeeeeeps 21:33:35 Ya it kinda ruins the gameplay, but since new beginning Spyro could naturally fly, in a few parts of the game, then he stopped naturally flying once you hit the levels. 21:34:06 Sil: Hey trouble maker one. 21:34:53 i did watch this weekend a anime and i still thinks wtf 21:34:55 O_O 21:35:07 honestly I do love spyro teen, Dawn of the dragon is just my least favorite of the series due to the graphics and gameplay is horribly different from new beginning and eternal night 21:35:42 https://youtu.be/SpL-Ki9dNhA and this was the anime 21:35:45 Ok 21:35:51 @ Peepers 21:36:02 I forgot what spyro games I had. 21:36:12 Sil: Was it one full of chicks. 21:36:26 it wasnt haram tho 21:36:37 but there were defently chicks in 21:36:39 *hugs ppl* 21:36:53 I have enter the dragonfly, all the the trilogy games, and one game i forgot what its called 21:37:03 it was one of the weirdes anime i saw and it was still epic 21:37:24 new beginning. The training levels are harder than the actual levels 21:37:41 Sil: *she sits down and engraves a Jolly Roger onto her personal Pulse Rifle* 21:38:26 but man did Dawn of the dragon stink, the made it to wide! the enemies are just enemies. Enteral night, and new beggining had more characteristic in the enemy 21:39:56 /me watches Kaiba play FNAF 2 * 21:41:48 maybe when they added flying, they decided to make the game larger and failed at it 21:42:46 Max, get me my old ability "Orbital bombardment" back 21:43:27 no 21:43:45 i dont work for free 21:44:34 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 21:44:37 *grants shot his old ability back* 21:44:42 Meh.. 21:45:02 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 21:45:23 YES! Thank Emperor. Making it rain 100 Baneblades is rubbish. 21:47:38 *destroys 1,000 Chaos outposts using Orbital bombardment* 21:48:41 I have a mini homemade filter in my goldfish tank 21:51:00 right now they're getting a full change 21:55:38 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 21:56:25 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:56:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:56:44 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 21:56:56 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 21:56:58 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 21:57:38 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 21:57:39 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 21:57:53 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:58:42 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:59:35 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:59:35 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:00:07 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:00:08 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:00:47 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:00:54 /me crashes in chat from orbit* 22:01:17 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 22:01:19 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 22:01:20 Sil: *catches Skar then throws to JJ* JJ, heads up. 22:01:35 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:01:37 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:02:04 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:02:06 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 2015 08 30